


Control

by Twisted_Minds



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dehumanization, Diapers, Explicit Language, Forced Feminization, Forced Prostitution, Forced Relationship, Hypnotism, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Punishment, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Minds/pseuds/Twisted_Minds
Summary: Negan's had his eye on Daryl for a long time, and he thinks its about time Daryl joined him... Permanently...Getting him won't be easy, but when has Negan ever turned down a challenge? No no, this will be absolutely thrilling...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is re-write of a fic I wrote on another account (its been deleted lol) 
> 
> Fair warning, this isnt a happy love story fic, this is a fucked up down right disturbing creation that should be regarded with ease. Enter with caution.

From the moment Negan had laid eyes on Daryl, he knew that he wanted, no, needed to have him. To own and control him in any way possible. And Negan ALWAYS gets what he wants. 

Acquiring Daryl was hardly a challenge, after he had absolutely fuckin' pummled the shit out of the red head and asian dudes, he simply snapped his fingers, looked Rick in the eye and said "Oh, and I'm taking him too" before watching his guys wrestle Daryl into the van. Daryl struggled like hell, but that was solved with a quick administration of tranquilizer, and Negan watched as his new toy slowly began to grow weak before completely collapsing into sleep.  
Negan grinned at Ricks shocked face as he begged for him to not take Daryl, but Negan meerly laughed before hopping into the drivers seat of the van and speeding away. Every now and then he'd glance back at his beautiful prize's slumbering face, his pants growing tight as he thought about what he could do with him once he returned home. Oh yes... He was going to have a fun time indeed....

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Daryl came to, he was lying in a large comfy bed in a room that looked something straight out of a Home Goods Ad, with nice whicker furniture and potted plants. The only thing that stood out was the large heavy metal chains that were tightly gripped around Daryl's wrists and ankles. Every movement he made resulted in the loud sound of metal on metal, making Daryl cringe. Where the hell was he? Where was Rick? What the absolute fuck was going on?  
His questions were answered when the door to the left of him opened with a loud creak and the sound of heavy boots filled the room. Negan's face poked around the door frame, a large and malicious smile over coming his features. Daryl tensed up, adrenaline and fear coursing through his body.br /> Negan smirked at him before approaching the bed, causing Daryl to scoot as far back as he could before hitting the wall. "Well, well" Negan began, "It seems my new toy has finally woken up. How do you feel Daryl? A little sore? Need a Xanax? Some Advil?" He chuckled.  
Darly glared at him harshly "Negan, where the fuck am I? And what the fuck do you mean 'toy'? I ain't yer fuckin toy, now let me go and take me back to Alexandria, you sick fuck."  
Negan smiled, "Oh Daryl, stupid, stupid Daryl. I picked you up after bashin' your friends heads in, don't you remember? Stole you from yer little boyfriend Rick? You're my property now, dumbass. I own you and that sweet little asshole of yours." He smiled at the mortified look on Daryl face. "Yeah, you heard me right, fucker. You're mine now, body, mind and soul. I know it'll be a little hard to accept, but with training, some mind fuckery, and good 'ole fashion punishment, I'm sure you'll get the hang of it." Daryl started sputtering out curses and threats, anger filling his veins as his face turned red.  
But before he could even move to get up, Negan was right in front of him, swingin' a golden pocket watch and giving Daryl some intense eye contact. Daryl couldn't look away from the stupid thing, his mind already locked into its mysterious rhythm. Back and forth, back and forth... Over and over again....  
Negan began to speak in a smooth and calming voice, beckoning Daryl's mind to just let go, if only for a moment...  
"Daryl... Sweet Daryl.... " He drawled, "Listen to the sound of my voice... Its me, Negan, your friend... Your loved one... Dare I say, your Master... Your Owner, your Daddy... Whatever I beckon you to call me, you will do so... I am in control of you. Repeat after me, "I am in control of you"  
Daryl's eyes glazed over as he started to drool, quietly mumbling ".....You are in control of me" Negan's eyes lit up at his response, "Good pet, good boy... Good girl.... Whatever I command you to be, you will become, willingly and happily... My lover, my wife.... My sugar baby, my bitch.... My whore.... My slut... My fucktoy.... Whatever I tell you to be... You will be... "  
Daryl mumbled to himself, slumped against the wall and nodding along to whatever Negan said.  
Negan continued, "But baby boy.... I don't want to make this too easy on you, oh no, that wouldn't do, now would it? I don't want you to be a mindless fuck toy, wheres the fun in that? If I wanted a blow up doll, I'd go out and steal one. No... I want you to be aware of everything you do and everything I tell you to do. I want you aware your absolute... Pathetic obedience to me... Not a glazed and empty doll, no.... I want you conscious at all times of how weak you are.. Every time I snap my fingers two times, you'll resort back to your previous state of mind, and you'll be in control of your body, do you follow?" He looked at Daryl's empty eyes, and Daryl nodded vigorously, his mind totally void and ready to obey. "And when I snap three times.." He continue.. "You'll become whatever I please.. On the outside you will be a submissive and pathetic fool... But on the inside, I know you'll be watching, Daryl, and I know how much this will kill you... " Drool pooled out of Daryl's mouth as Negan snapped 3 times, a vicious look in his eyes. "Time to get started," He said "And oh boy, how much fuckin' fun is this gonna be, eh?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuck

"Oh Daryl, sweet Daryl" cooed Negan, his eyes wandering over Daryl's fit and lean body, his muscles strained from the force of his chains. "I do believe it's time for the first step, and as we all know the first step of life is babyhood, which is exactly what we're gonna do! Oh, I always wanted to be a father, and what a great one I'll be, eh?"  
Daryl looked at him blankly, unable make any physical show of the absolute rage he was feeling inside. He could only sit in the corner of his mind and watch as the world around him crumbled like some sick fucking nightmare. Try as he might, he could not kick, scream, or show any form of anger to Negan..... Oh how helpless he was now, just how Negan wanted him. He could only sit and watch from the inside as Negan ruined him..  
Negan could see the blind rage behind Daryl's eyes, and oh how he relished in it.. But now was not the time to sit and enjoy his toy's delicious anger, no... Now was the time to enter parenthood.  
He sat in front of Daryl, golden pocket watch in hand, and worked his mind fuckery magic.  
"You are no longer an adult.... As far as you're concerned, you were never an adult... You are small... Weak... Tiny and pathetic... No former knowledge of life will be inside your tiny, empty, pathetic brain... So helpless... And frail... One might say useless, but not me... Oh no, I could never call you useless.... You are  
a baby girl... A small, helpless, baby girl with no use of her own... You have no control over your tiny, helpless body... You cannot walk, but can only fumble around and crawl like the baby you are... You have no control over your bladder or bowls, your emotions, or even your life... You like the color pink, you love your pacifier and your dolls... You love your milk, especially when its from the nipple of a breast... Your name is Rosaline, and I am your Daddy... "  
Negan watched as Daryl's entire body went limp as he lost compelte control, and began a new stage of his life. 

Negan loves his new baby, his perfect, dumb, little daughter. He loves to dress her up in pretty, poofy, absolutely obnoxiously pink dresses, with an abundances of bows and ribbons. His large puffy pink princess diapers are constantly exposed by the petticoats under his dresses, making sure everyone knows she isn't potty trained. He loves how after shaving off that ugly brown hair, her new synthetic blonde hair naturally forms huge, sissy sausage curles and he adores putting them in high pigtails with large, overly feminine bows. He loves having her nailes painted hot pink, with the words "babygirl!" spread out among her fingers. And he absolutely loves taking his daughter out around his kingdom in her large baby stroller, showing her off to his citizens, watching as they mock and laugh at her, making his heart fill with joy. She needs to learn her place after all, and its not a position of respect. His daughter just adores her Barbie Dolls and sissy toys, her crib, and her makeup, and she loves her Daddy, doing everything he says.  
Sometimes he has to punish her for doing naughty things, and will usually do so by giving her 20 hard spankings on her bare baby behind, resulting in big fat crocodile tears and useless baby gurgles. But when she is good, she gets to suck from Lu Anne's large tit (One of Negans wives, well know for her large bosem) for milk, enjoying the feeling of the large breasts pushing against her. 

But on the inside, Daryl is losing his shit. He has to get out of here, he has to escape and get the fuck out of this horror show... He just has to wait for Negan to get bored... For him to finally have enough fun and dispose of him, and then he'll escape and make it back to Rick.. Oh god, how much he misses Rick...

 

Luckily for Daryl, an opportunity arises that just might be the escape he's been praying for.


	3. The Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some uh,,,, weird shit goes on

A critical mistake had been made, that much was obvious. One of Negan's servants had foolishly forgotten to lock the door, and Daryl was temporarily free from his mental prison. He had been snapped out of his personal hell by Negan in order to make some "Adjustments" but Negan had been wisked away by some crucial emergency and had forgotten to place Daryl back under his control. With his mind back in his body and the door unlocked, Daryl braced himself for what he was about to do.

If he fucked this up, if he got caught by one of Negan's men, or god forbid, Negan himself, he was royally screwed. Carefully he inched out of the room, doing his best to ignore his disgusting attire, and creeped out of the room as silently as possible. The hallway was completely empty, and Daryl took his chance and made a break for it, dashing through the large facility, avoiding people left and right. As he approached one of the many exits, his heart fluttered with hope, he was so close, so damn fucking close, he could taste freedom. 

Before he could take another step he was smacked over the back of his head by what felt like a cinder block, and the last thing he saw before blacking out was a pair of dark leather boots that belong to the one and only Negan. 

When he awoke, he was laying on Negan's bed, buck naked and once again chained to the wall. Towering over him was the man of his nightmares, the one responsible for all of his suffering. Negan's mouth formed a terrible smirk and he glared deeply into Daryl's eyes.  
"Well, well, well.... Seems here we have an escapee? Hmm? I leave you for five fucking minutes and this is what you do? " Daryl glared at him, and tried to shrink away, only for Negan to roughly grab him by the legs, pulling him closer.  
"Listen here, dumbass. I'm sick and tired of baby games, so I think its time for something new. I was considering just making you one of my wives, letting you keep you psyche in tact, with only a few minor adjustments, but since you defied me in such a massive way, I believe a lesson in Total Obedience and Submission is needed. Listen up Daryl, you're going to become my perfect horny little bitch."  
Daryl looked at him in horror as Negan pulled out a familiar pocket watch, and the process began.  
"Daryl.... Sweet, stupid Daryl... I believe its time for a change... No longer will you be my sweet baby girl... No, I want you to grow up quite a bit.... You will be my submissive little cock slut, a perfect little horny bitch to warm my cock with your pretty little hole.... A perfect cunt with no control over her horniness... You will beg for my cock, your body will ache to be filled..... You can speak, but in small sentences, your tiny brain can't handle large words with multiple syllables, no no... You'll have the intelligence of a 3rd grader, but the fucking skills of a pure bred prostitute. you'll need a new name of course... And some physical adjustments..."  
Daryl could only drool as Negan fucked with his mind, a useless doll with no control.  
"I think I'll call you... Sugar Tits, and I'll gift you huge knockers, just massive tits that you'll love to have fondled and squeezed... You'll call me Daddy and you'll depend on me in every way possible. "  
Daryl could only nod as Negan finished the process. Injecting a syringe of drugs to knock him out, Negan prepared Daryl for his upcoming surgeries.

 

True to his word, Negan turned Daryl into a perfect little cock slut. He wore skimmpy hot pink little dresses that did little to cover his Double D's and tiny penis, his now blonde hair was placed in a big beehive hairdu at all times, his lips and been injected with fillers to make them extra plump and kissable. Rarely was Ms. Sugar Tits without makeup or heels, and her nails were quite large, and painted a sparkly pink. When Negan was south handling business, Sugar Tits was pleasing the guards, letting them fuck her as long as they liked. when she didn't have a plump cock in her mouth or cunt, she whimpered and cried, for so great was the need that she could barely function.br /> "Hi Daddy. Like, how was your day? Did you like, have a good day? Cause like, I totally did, hehe!" She giggled as Negan pounded her ass. Negan could only smirk before stuffing a big rubber dildo into her mouth, which she immediately began to suck on.  
She stayed like this for about 4 months, being bred like a bitch in heat by anyone willing. Her lust for cock was insurmountable, and her need to be taken care of at all times was pleasent.  
Daryl was always on the inside, screaming qnd begging to be let out, but could only watch as he was treated like a cheap prostitute, just ripe .for the taking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This concludes the story

It had been many months since Daryl had been taken by Negan, and trapped in hot pink hell. He had been stuck in the form of Ms. Sugar Tits for a good 3 months, and while Negan thoroughly enjoyed the free fuck holes that were provided by her, he was getting a little.... Bored. He wanted someone a little more classy, less hooker-ish. And so, Negan sat down at his desk and began to plan. He was originally going to turn Daryl back to normal, save for him becoming one of his wives (or husband), but then he just had to go and disobey him.... But perhaps a wife wasn't totally out of the question...

Daryl was roughly dragged into the bedroom he had been forced to share with Negan, and was dumped right in front of the bastard himself. Negan sat in his large leather chair while Ms. Sugar Tits went strait to work, pulling his cock out of his pants, before Negan stopped her, smiling.  
"Sugar, do you know why I've called you here?" Sugar Tits slowly look up at him, shaking her head no. "Well" he continued "Its because I've decided to make you into your final form. I'm a bit tired of you being a complete slut, and I think I'd like a housewife to keep me company for the rest of my days."   
Daryl yearned to scream, but could only sit in silence. 

Negan slowly brought out his golden pocket watch, and swung it in front Daryl slowly.   
"Darling, darling Daryl, we've had fun these past few months, yeah? I think its time for a change. You will now be my loving and devoted wife, Priscilla. You will cook and clean. You will ALWAYS be smiling, with your beautiful sissy hands held up to your chest, mincing about. You will NEVER disobey me, and you will NEVER question me. You will cook all my meals. You will work every single day to make my life easier, and you will be so greatful for the opportunity to do so. The 60's are back, baby. And I rule you." 

There was of course a wardrobe change in order, and "Priscilla" was now always seen in short poodle skirts, always pink, and just long enough to cover her large bubble butt. Her useless little penis had been removed, finally, and a tattoo had been placed on her smooth front, with the words "Negan's darlin' little bitch" forever on her body. Her tits had been upgraded to a double F, and her makeup up was always perfect, and of course, pink. Hyperfeminity was popular in Negan's house. Her shoes were always at least 5 inch heels, and she never forgot her pearl collar. A frilly white apron was always on her lap, and her hair was always done up in her iconic beehive style, with a darling pink bow on the front.   
Everyday Negan came home to a grateful wife, always wanting to make her husband happy. He loved to grab her large tits and give them a squeeze, and she always giggled and minced away happily. Daryl was crammed away into the corner of Priscilla's mind, and he never tried to fight back anymore. Afterall, the hypnosis was permanent. There was no going back. 

Once, Negan had made Priscilla come on some strange mission, to a dump called Alexandra. A group of people were waiting for them, and when Negan exited the car, he introduced her as "Daryl". What a funny name. When she left the car, the people looked horrified, shocked even. She couldn't quite recognize any of them, and merely curtsied at them, and smiled while standing next to her darling husband. Negan and the people argued for a while, about what, she wasn't sure, as she was staring off into space. Finally, Negan grabbed her arm, gave her butt a hard smack, watching as it jiggled, and they climbed into the truck and drove back home.   
She never asked about that day, as she really didn't care. 

But, Priscilla never left Negan, and every single night he would pound into her tight pussy, and call her Sugar Tits, his darling little nickname for her. Then she would fall asleep, waking up at 5 am, 2 hours before Negan. She would make her self all pretty like, and then make breakfast for Negan. While he was gone, she cleaned the house, and admired her beautiful tits until he returned.   
Daryl was never free, and he forgot the meaning of the word, but Priscilla was happy as can be, mincing about with her husband, loyal as a bitch, ready to fucked like one in heat.


End file.
